Children often visit a friend's house and sleepover for the night. Families often go camping and need sleeping bags for the children. Even at home, children will wear a robe around the house and sometimes like to sleep in a sleeping bag. A child will usually have a robe to wear around the house at bedtime and a separate sleeping bag for use in sleeping overnight at home or away. When traveling, a child's robe that can easily be converted to a sleeping bag would save room in the luggage.